


Alpha-mates: Chapter-1

by Sanshal



Series: Alpha-Mates [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of two rival alphas forced into a mating bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha-mates: Chapter-1

Chapter-1 

 

Jared knocked and entered the room exactly on time, but watching Ackles and the counsellor raise their heads from the paper they had been consulting, he felt a coil of dread twist in his gut- _was he late?_

“Ah, Mr. Padalecki. Please, come in.”

He nodded politely, feeling even worse when he realized that the other alpha was dressed immaculately in a crisp suit which contrasted sharply with his own casual T-shirt and jeans. Forcing himself to accept his freedom to dress as he chose (even if he would possibly lose that right soon), he sat down in the antique straight-back chair next to his intended-mate.

For his part, Jensen barely acknowledged him apart from a mirthless, polite smile which he hated on instinct.

“So, as I was just telling Mr. Ackles here; the council has proposed a traditional mating between the two of you.” He paused, “I guess what I’m trying to say is that you are to be Alpha Ackles’ personal beta-”

“Wait, ‘ _personal_ ’? What the hell does that mean?”

“It means that the counsel has been far kinder to you than you deserve-”

He found his own anger flaring at the counsellor’s tone but Jensen shifted in his seat, discretely brushing their knees together as he moved; and though he hated to admit it, he was grateful for the reminder to keep himself under control. He could feel his face registering his horror as heard the end of the counsel-man’s rebuke

“-just your alpha instead of the entire staff at AcklesCo.” The man appeared smug as he noticed his shift in expression.

He glanced at Jensen, but the alpha seemed as unhappy with the situation as him. He forced himself to relax as he listened to the counsellor list what would be expected of him under his new status. He had to fight his rising gorge as the man mentioned the clause about ‘carrying on the line’ and an unbidden image of himself with an obscenely protruding stomach filled his mind. A knee brushed by his again and he could not help the grateful look he shot the other man. It eased something inside him to realize that even though they had been bitter rivals for years now, there was nothing on the man’s face to indicate that he found pleasure in Jared’s humiliation.

“Any questions?”

“Why does it have to be me? I mean, Mr. Ackles can serve as the beta in this mate-ship just as easily, can’t he?” He could not help but whisper.

“It’s not safe to force a conversion beyond a certain age, and Alpha Ackles is closer to that limit than you are; besides, there is a very strong possibility that he may not be fertile even if he does consent to being turned.-”

He closed his eyes; forcing himself to nod as the counsellor essentially listed the same reasons that Jensen had the day before.

Finally the man wound down and looked at him, “So, Mr. Padalecki; do you consent?”

He wanted to punch the man- was it not enough that he was to be stripped of his very identity? _But no, he had to participate in his own degradation!_

“I’m sorry to interfere; but would it not be prudent to lay the other options before Alpha Padalecki prior to his consent?”

He jerked at the soft voice. _Jensen had come through- there were other options!_ He nearly wept in relief- forcing himself to remember that these new options- whatever they may be- might be even worse. However, it did help that Jensen had intervened _before_ his ‘consent’- atleast now, they could not forcibly turn him saying he had consented.

The man frowned, but agreed. “Mr. Ackles has consented to an alpha mating if you agree to the same.”

_Alpha mating? God, why hadn’t he thought of that himself???_

“An ‘Alpha mating’ does sound more viable to our situation than the alternative.” He conceded.

The man’s expression told him that he would have enjoyed watching Jared being turned. The counsellor turned to face the other alpha, “Mr. Ackles; I would urge you to re-consider. Alpha-matings are notoriously difficult to maintain; and given your enmity, it would be prudent to re-organize the power dynamics between the two of you-”

His proffered mate rose from his seat to stand by the window- the tense lines of his back facing them.

The counsellor continued oblivious to the fury radiating out of Jensen, “Besides, Mr. Padalecki here would make a splendid beta- every alpha would envy you when they see all that strength submitting to you. And the pups he would bear-”

Jared felt the blush heat his entire face as the man continued describing him as so much meat- he was bracing himself to be put on display for Ackles’ consideration when he heard the other alpha’s roar of ‘Enough!’

Flashing green eyes turned to the counsellor, “Believe me, Sir; when I say I am perfectly aware of what a ‘splendid beta’ Mr. Padalecki would make. Even so, I decline the offer to have him turned. He would never forgive me for it- and I know this because I wouldn’t, not in his shoes. And yes, we may have been competitors for a long time; but we do know enough to respect each other. And that _Counsellor_ is what should be the base for any mate-ship: Respect. I’m not denying that it will be a rocky road, but provided we are both alphas and not forced to turn into something we are not, we may just be able to establish some sort of _real relationship_ eventually. After all, _that_ is what the council wants, isn’t it?”

Jared just stared at the man, he had just put a brilliant spanner in the council’s plans and had the brains to make them complicit in his mechanisations- _hell yes, he respected him._

The alpha continued in a softer tone, “Besides, given my history; as you are well aware, I doubt I’ll be able to connect to a beta- _any beta_.”

Jared turned to look at the counsellor who nodded briskly- pretending to support their agreement (and doing a terrible job of it.)

“And the claiming?”

“Can be taken care of right now.”

He dimly registered the words as an arm was secured across his chest, holding him in position. He felt soft lips brush against the side of his neck before sharp teeth clamped down- claiming him. Before he could protest, a gentle tongue lapped at the site of injury- soothing away the sting.

As suddenly as he had been restrained, he was let go and he whirled around, rising from his chair, “Wh-!!”

His words dried up as he watched the other alpha loosen his tie and push away the starched collar of his shirt, tilting his head to bare his neck submissively, “Your turn.”

He felt his blood rush south at the words- he had always marvelled at how erotic it was when a beta submitted to him; but to see an _alpha_ doing that- all that power held carefully back as the man bared the delicate line of his throat; he wondered if he would ever tire of the sight. Abruptly recognizing that Jensen was still waiting for him, he moved forward but stumbled to a stop as he realized that he had no clue about how to _claim his mate._

“It’s alright; you are allowed to touch me, you know.”

He smiled back gratefully as he placed one hand on the other man’s waist and the other behind his head to pull him closer. He could not help the thrill that passed to him as he repeated the motions that had been performed on him just seconds prior and was gratified when Jensen placed a tentative hand on his arm to support himself. He could feel the power in the body pressed against his and was humbled when instead of acting on his instincts; the alpha forced himself to stay pliant in his hold. And for the brief minute that it took to lay his claim, the world faded around them.

A cough had them drawing apart even though they remained standing side by side.

“Well, now that that’s done, you will both be escorted to your cell where you must spend the next forty-eight hours to ensure completion of your mandatory mating.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tbc


End file.
